


Empty Present Box

by yaminika (kurayaminika)



Series: Eruri Drabbles [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Abuse, M/M, Slavery, implied rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurayaminika/pseuds/yaminika
Summary: Erwin bought a new present for himself. A beautiful present with the name given "Levi Ackerman".





	Empty Present Box

**Author's Note:**

> ****PLEASE READ THE TAGS BEFORE READING.****  
> Warning: This story involved slavery, rape, and abuse. This is NOT a happy story by any form. This work is completely fictional/fan work and not meant to reflect on the original character's real personalities.
> 
> ⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷⊶⊷  
> If you want to, please follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kurayaminika) or [Tumblr](https://yaminika.tumblr.com/)!!  
> I usually am on Twitter and talk more on there, so feel free to talk to me! I love talking and discussing Eruri in general! I also post arts~

On December 25th, Erwin bought himself a present. He was 32 years old, but the joy of owning something pretty always fascinated him. The auction ended as soon as he raised his number and gave the price. No one dares to compete with the infamous Erwin Smith. And so, he obtained his lovely present, face filled with pride and endearment. Usually, a normal holiday present would be cover with shiny red and green wrap with a silky crimson bow on top. Perhaps with some stars or pine tree decoration pattern. His present was different. Erwin's present stood on two feet, short and thin. It was wrapped with a thin, dirty white cloth with a stain of grey. The only bright color was the purple bruises around its skin, which Erwin thinks it's a pretty color. Its bow was a tough, black leather around the neck with a tag wrote "Levi Ackerman" on it. They offered Erwin a chain to drag his present along, but why would he? Isn't present supposed to be pick up and carry by hands? It was more fun and cute that way, especially when little "Levi" was trembling from his touch.

Erwin remembered his father used to buy him those present boxes that had music inside when you open them. The songs were great for the holiday, but Levi's whimpers when Erwin opened Levi up with his cock were more pleasing to the ears. When his present tried to scoot away, he gave him more purple colors that he loves so much. That's what Erwin loves about his present. No matter how he kicks, hits or bends "Levi", it's never truly broken. It just heals over time. "You sure like this color...don't know...? Do you like red too?" He whispered to Levi and enjoyed the smooth surface of Levi's skin. "I can surely make you more colorful, baby." And here it is again, that soft moans that he wished for. Later on, Erwin realized that Levi's music got louder if he rubbed Levi's sweet button inside over and over again with his cock. "Levi" is always so light, as if there was nothing inside of him. Once he fed "Levi", he would end up vomiting most of it out. So he force-fed his lovely price, wanting to keep it looks nice. But when Erwin is having a tough day or when "Levi" misbehave, he would end up leaving "Levi" to be light again.

\------------------------------------------

Levi has always been so empty. Like a hollow cardboard box, fragile and easy to tear. When he was wrapped up with the clothes the host of the auction gave him, he knew whatever lies ahead wasn't pretty. He was being showcased like a beautiful object in front of hundreds of eyes. Confused and scared in the cage, Levi wished for someone to guide him, as he was so lost. Then a man with blond hair came to Levi's way and suddenly pick him up. This Erwin man, as he introduced himself, whispered sweet things into Levi's ears...comfort words that no one gave Levi before. It was easy enough to lure Levi in and listened to every word Erwin said. Erwin was a strange man. He took so much time and effort to make Levi looked pretty. He filled Levi up with so much happiness, kindness, and cares. But then the next day, he would strip Levi naked, tie him down against the bed, and gave him more purple color. Fear raised within him, but Levi knew it was his fault. He was so ungrateful to Erwin, trying to scoot away while Erwin was doing nothing but the best for him. For a slave who has nothing, Erwin was the blessing he always asked for. It's alright, Levi. If loneliness is a problem Erwin will push deep inside and fill you up with his love. You won't be an empty present box again, as you are his holiday joy.


End file.
